


Instructions

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/F, Fingering, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Olivia feels a bit insecure when she realizes Alex does most of the dirty talking in their relationship. She decides to give it a whirl herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can follow me on tumblr @raedmagdon

"Do you like that, baby?"

It was a simple question, but one Olivia was powerless to answer. Stretched out on her back, with Alex smirking up at her from between her legs, all her words had fled. She chewed furiously at her lower lip, stomach muscles tensing, heels digging into Alex's back—but she couldn't tear her gaze away.

Alex was a captivating sight. Her chin gleamed with wetness. Her lipstick was slightly smudged around her mouth. Her wicked blue eyes danced behind her square black glasses. But none of that, Olivia knew, compared to the devious brain behind the beauty.

All she could manage was a low groan. Her face burned, her inner muscles clenching around Alex's curling fingers.

Alex seemed to consider the strangled noise an acceptable answer. She slid a little deeper, hooked a little harder, and Olivia saw stars.

"You like it when my fingers find that perfect spot."

She probed again, and Olivia's hips jerked automatically.

"You like it when I roll my tongue over the very tip of your clit."

A moment later, Olivia felt Alex's tongue flutter against her, painting circles over her, maddeningly light.

This time, she did manage a word:  _ "Fuck."  _ Every muscle in her body strained, quivering, close to snapping. She gripped Alex's fingers like her life depended on it, throbbing against Alex's tongue.

"You're so hard," Alex muttered, giving her clit another wet kiss. "So swollen I can feel your heartbeat pounding between my lips..."

Olivia hissed. She clawed at the mattress, fighting not to buck. She was  _ pulsing, _ so close it hurt, but she was too far gone even to beg. Her pleasure, and her release, were in the palm of Alex's hand.

"Is that what you want, Liv?" Alex purred, hovering close—so close—without actually taking her in. "Do you want me to suck you?" She waited, maddeningly, and Olivia knew she expected a real answer.

She only managed to summon one out of sheer desperation. "Y—yes..."

But Alex didn't take her in. There was no silky heat, only the warm wash of breath centimeters away.

"You're aching for me, aren't you? I can see you twitching."

Olivia  _ was _ twitching—twitching with every syllable Alex spoke. That voice, that fucking  _ voice, _ drove her just as crazy as Alex's fingers and tongue, and that was saying something.

"Yes!"

One of Alex's hands stroked her inner thigh in soothing patterns. "Then just relax, baby. Relax and let me make you come. Because I want to swallow every fucking bit of you. Every... honey... sweet... drop..."

The soft, open-mouthed pecks Alex placed to the tip of her clit between each word were Olivia's undoing. She arched and wailed, letting go of the covers to fist Alex's golden hair instead. Finally, Alex sucked her in, and watery tears welled from Olivia's eyes as that awful, wonderful tongue went to work on her clit.

She came around Alex's fingers, flooding Alex's mouth, writhing and gasping and cursing as she clawed at Alex's scalp. Her inner muscles rippled with each pull of Alex's lips, pulsing faster than a hummingbird's wings, forcing out every drop of pleasure she had to give—just as Alex had demanded.

By the time Alex withdrew, licking her sticky pink lips and showing pearly white teeth, Olivia was completely spent. She let go of Alex's tangled hair and collapsed back onto the mattress, heaving a sigh of utter relief.

"How do you  _ do _ that?"

Alex wiped her chin with the back of her hand, further smudging her lipstick. Somehow, it only served to make her look more seductive. "I'm a lawyer. Having a smart mouth is one of the job requirements."

* * *

The next morning, Olivia found herself sweating through her own light, practical makeup. Eyes all around the bullpen were on her, and she had a feeling it had to do with the hickeys that littered her neck.

_ But it can't be... _

She pulled the collar of her jacket up, attempting to make the gesture innocent.

_ I made sure to cover them... _

Only then did she realize that it wasn't  _ her _ jacket she was wearing, but one of Alex's casual affairs. Not only was it tighter around the shoulders, it carried her girlfriend's distinctive scent. Olivia heaved a sigh. Even though she worked with plenty of them, it didn't take a detective to put the pieces together.

Never had she missed her good, trusty leather jacket more. It was probably somewhere on Alex's couch—or perhaps in Alex's bedroom. Olivia wouldn't have been surprised if Alex had taken the opportunity to steal it away for a while.

The whispering behind her continued. She knew the culprits, of course—Finn wasn't usually so crude, but Munch was anything but subtle. Honestly, they were worse than a bunch of teenagers, with their stupid precinct gossip.

Olivia stared into her cup of coffee, face aflame. She would just have to ride it out.

"Just ignore 'em," Elliot said, placing a file on her desk with a soft thud.

The noise was still enough to startle Olivia from her thoughts.

She offered her partner a sheepish grin. "Trying my best, El."

"Try harder. Or at least take an early lunch and hit the treadmill. You're already sweating."

Olivia bit her lower lip and huffed, dislodging some of her errant hair. It really needed a trim. "Thanks a lot, pal."

"And don't take it too personal," Elliot continued, giving her a friendly nudge. "All the guys rib each other about their wives. Alex just happens to be your work wife and your home wife. Uh, sort of."

Olivia responded with a noncommittal "Mm," stirring absently at her coffee. She didn't even like cream, and she wasn't sure why she had added it.  _ Probably because that's the way Alex makes it. _

"Besides, there isn't any shame in being whipped. It's just the way it is."

That got Olivia's attention. She looked up from her coffee, brow furrowed. "Whipped? Come on."

"I call 'em like I see 'em. You've got the swagger, but it's pretty obvious who's in charge in the relationship."

"That's so heteronormative," Olivia grumbled, but Elliot shrugged it off. Open minded he was, but an expert on such language, he was not.

"Hey. Women are the boss in most relationships. Men just don't like to admit it."

"I'm not a man," Olivia reminded Elliot, but that didn't seem to deter him. He leaned in closer.

"Gotta admit, I might be married, but most men I know wouldn't complain about getting a tongue lashing from Counselor Cabot." Olivia gave him a look, and Elliot tried to backtrack. "I mean... it's nice to have a woman who isn't afraid to ask for what she wants. That's all I'm saying."

Olivia couldn't help agreeing with that statement. It  _ was _ nice, and there was no use denying it. "Well, she does have a way with words."

"I'll bet. I'm surprised you can even keep up with a woman like that." With a wink, Elliot departed, probably before he talked himself into more trouble.

Unfortunately, he left Olivia with a hive of buzzing thoughts in her head.

_ ‘I'm surprised you can even keep up with a woman like that.’ _

In the physical department, she knew she could meet Alex's needs. The way her lover moaned and shivered and came for her was proof enough. And yet...  _ I wonder if she feels like she's missing something, since I'm not much of a talker. I'm more of a do-er. _

That gnawing suspicion was more than enough to distract Olivia from Munch's knowing look as he got up to throw away his greasy donut napkin and make himself a second cup of coffee. She was too lost in her own mind to worry about the gutter his was most definitely stuck in.

_ 'It's nice to have a woman who isn't afraid to ask for what she wants...' _

Well, she was a woman. And perhaps Alex was tired of keeping up a constant stream of dirty talk without much participation on her end. Perhaps, Olivia thought, straightening her shoulders and tossing her styrofoam cup in the bin under her desk, it was time for her to put in a bit more effort.

 

* * *

Alex Cabot wasn't often exhausted.

Tiredness followed most lawyers with her workload, of course, but it was more of a constant heaviness to her shoulders, a weight she had learned to carry. But the bone-deep ache? The weariness that pressed down on every inch of her body until merely moving was a chore? That was rarer. It only came after the worst cases, cases like the one in the file she had just closed.

She tried not to muse on the details. She had the luxury of forgetting them once the trial was done and the defendant had been thrown in prison. Still, she was only human. Her thoughts remained with the victims, perhaps more than was appropriate for someone in her line of work.

At times like this, she understood Olivia well—and admired her all the more for forging on in spite of everything.

It was the sound of her phone buzzing that startled her from her thoughts. When she noticed the name on the screen, she managed a weak smile. A call from her lover was always welcome, especially when she was in such a melancholy mood.

"Cabot," she said as she answered, but she knew Olivia would pick up on the softness in her voice.

"Hey, babe."

_ Babe? She must be leaving work. _

"Are you planning on a late night?"

Alex glanced at the clock on her wall. It was a little after six, but she didn't see the point in going home. As nice as it was to hear Olivia's voice, she knew she would only drag her lover's mood down. She didn't want to be responsible for ruining both of their nights.

"I was considering it," she said.

"Bad day? I'm coming over."

Alex's brow knitted. "Really, Olivia, you don't have to—"

"I know I don't have to. I want to. And I know exactly what you're doing right now. You don't have to spend the night alone just because you're down in the dumps. All the more reason to spend it with me."

On another evening, Alex might have argued the point, but all the fight had left her. She was tired, and depressed, and lonely, and the phrase 'misery loves company' had never felt more apt, even if this scenario didn't quite fit the meaning. She was miserable, and she wanted Olivia's company.

"All right," she murmured, and she could practically picture Olivia's look of triumph. "Bring food. Something fast and greasy. Even I can't eat kale tonight."

"Oh, I'll bring something better than food," Olivia said.

Alex leaned back in her chair, a smirk playing about her lips. "Better than food? What are you planning, Detective Benson?"

"Open your office door and find out."

A soft knock followed, and Alex stood up from her chair in surprise. She smiled, ending the call and leaving her phone on her desk as she hurried to the door.

The sight framed beyond was more than enough to lift her spirits. There stood Olivia, a brown paper bag in one hand. Despite the fall weather, she was wearing short sleeves, and Alex's mouth fairly watered as she caught sight of the detective's tanned biceps. The food had turned out to be merely an added bonus after all.

"My savior," she sighed, leaning into give Olivia a soft peck.

Olivia surprised her by sliding a free hand around the back of her neck, holding her for several seconds longer than Alex intended. As they broke apart, Alex even felt the soft flick of a tongue against her bottom lip.

"I got your second favorite. Teriyaki stir fry, extra fortune cookies."

"You mean my favorite," Alex tried to correct her.

Olivia brushed past her, setting the bag on the desk. She turned around and leaned against it, hitching her thumbs in the belt loops of her jeans and giving them a tug. It highlighted an unusual bulge between her legs, and Alex barely swallowed a gasp.

"Oh, I got that for you too," Olivia purred, in a tone that set Alex’s heart racing. "And if you're good, you'll get it before dinner."

Alex's eyes widened with disbelief. Olivia was a fantastic lover—she was dedicated, and a quick learner, and oh goodness, was she thorough—but she wasn't particularly... inventive. She was happy making love all night amidst satin sheets with a few candles burning in the background. Alex didn't object, especially considering Olivia's talented tongue, but she'd always been the one to introduce new ideas.

Not this time, apparently. Olivia's pose showed purpose, and Alex found herself grinning. Once more, Olivia Benson had managed to completely surprise her and change the course of her bad mood in a little over two minutes.

"Oh, really?" she asked, stepping forward and fingering the top button of her blouse. "And what am I getting, Liv?"

Olivia's smirk widened. She gave her belt loops another deliberate tug, outlining the bulge in her pants even further. "This dick. Anywhere you want it."

Alex sucked in a breath, struggling not to laugh. It wasn't that the words were silly, but the fact that  _ Olivia _ was actually saying such things threw her for a loop. Normally, she wasn't much of a talker, before sex or during. She preferred to communicate with her hands a lips—and she always managed to make her meaning more than clear.

"You practiced these lines in advance, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Olivia admitted. Her shrug was sheepish, but somehow, it only added to her charm. "But they're working, aren't they?"

"Yes, they're working." Alex closed the distance between them, unfastening buttons on the way and letting her blouse hang open as she stepped into Olivia's waiting arms. Olivia's eyes dropped straight down to her cleavage, on prominent display thanks to her black bra, and Alex laughed. "I don't suppose you have any more for me, do you, Detective?"

Olivia leaned in, and for a moment, Alex thought she was in for a kiss. Instead, Olivia's head tilted to whisper in her ear. "You're making quite a few demands today, Counselor..." Olivia's hands slid down to squeeze her ass through her skirt, and Alex's breath hitched. "But I've got a few of my own. How about you get on your knees and show me what else you can do with that troublesome mouth?"

"Troublesome?" Alex said, raising an eyebrow in mock offense.

"Only in the best way." Olivia gave her ass another squeeze, but then one of her hands migrated up to Alex's face, caressing the cheek she wasn't whispering against. "Get on your knees, baby. I want you to suck me right here in front of your desk."

Even if it hadn't been for the slight tug of Olivia's fingers in her hair, Alex would have dropped then and there. She sank down, cheeks flushed, still somewhat stunned that this was really happening. She had imagined it, of course. The idea of having sex with Olivia in her office had crept into her fantasies on more than one occasion, but never, never ever, had she thought Olivia would actually have the courage.

Alex was determined to make it worth her while.

She started by placing her hands on Olivia's hipbones, just at the hem of her jeans. Her fingertips dipped beneath Olivia's shirt, feeling warm flesh, and she couldn't help stroking her palms up along the well-muscled plane of her detective's stomach. One of the only things that made early mornings worth it was the opportunity to watch Olivia do crunches in her sports bra before hopping into the shower.

But the prize beneath was even more tempting than Olivia's stomach. Alex leaned in, pressing a kiss to the silver button above Olivia's zipper. Her reward was a flex of the muscles she had just been admiring, as well as a low moan of approval. Obviously, the visual she was providing was appreciated.

Next, she pressed a longer kiss to the swell at the front of Olivia's pants. The firm silicone shaft was easy to feel beneath the thin denim, and Alex nuzzled closer, making sure Olivia could sense what she was doing. This time, her teasing earned a light tug at her hair.

"Don't tease. I want your mouth."

Alex shuddered. Olivia had managed to undo her in less than seven syllables. Her fingers fumbled with Olivia's fly, while Olivia pulled her hair back into a makeshift ponytail to keep it out of her face.

Eager as she was, it didn't take Alex long to fish for what she was looking for—particularly since Olivia didn't seem to be wearing underwear. The tan shaft of the toy poked out from her jeans as soon as Alex peeled down the zipper. She licked her lips as she studied the flared head, especially the red coloring at the tip. The cock might not be real, but she had no doubt that Olivia's clit was just as swollen and needy beneath the toy's seat, and the shorter end nestled inside of her offered extra stimulation.

Alex wrapped her fingers around the shaft—warm, thanks to being tucked in Olivia's pants—and gave it a testing pump. Olivia's reaction was delicious. She groaned, and her hips rocked forward. "I said suck me," she said, although from the breathiness of her voice, Alex knew she was pleased. "Not jerk me. Jesus, is this why Petrovsky is always so annoyed with you?"

That broke the spell for a moment. Alex snorted, looking up at Olivia with amused disbelief. "Because I don't suck Petrovsky's cock the way she likes it?"

"God, no." Olivia rolled her eyes. "Because you don't follow  _ instructions."  _ She pushed, harder this time, until Alex felt the blunt tip of the cock nudge her lips. This time, she parted them, letting the head and several inches slide into her mouth.

It didn't taste like much—that was one thing, sadly, a silicone toy could not replicate—but the sounds Olivia made and the way her lean thighs tensed more than made up for it. Alex moved her fist to the base of the shaft, stroking it slowly as she moved her lips up and down the top half. She made sure to look up into Olivia's eyes, trying to adopt an innocent look over the tops of her glasses.

It must have worked, because Olivia seized the back of her head in both hands, thrusting even deeper. Another inch of the cock slid into Alex's mouth, but she didn't need to worry. As always, Olivia stopped just short of hitting the back of her throat.

"You look good with your smart mouth full for once, Counselor," she said, withdrawing just a little before pushing back in. "But I know what you'd be saying if it was open."

Alex moved her hand and lips faster, the only way she could think of to offer encouragement.

Olivia's head tipped back in pleasure and her lashes fluttered. Then, she seemed to recover, and she composed the rest of her thought: "You'd be telling me how much you love sucking my cock and how much you want it in your pussy next."

 

* * *

A beat passed. Olivia waited, her heart hammering in her chest and between her legs, terrified she had gone too far. She had never said such filthy words to Alex before, and she had no idea how they would be received.  _ What if she stops? What if she laughs at me? What if it turns her off? What if— _

In the end, though, it didn't matter, because Alex merely groaned around the silicone shaft in her mouth, sucking the top half even more eagerly. Her hand pumped faster, and Olivia grasped the edge of the desk, panting for breath as the ridges rode hard against her clit.

She was going to come soon. There was no putting it off. When Alex looked up at her with those hazy blue eyes, glasses slightly askew, lipstick smudged and cheeks flushed, Olivia knew she didn't stand a chance. She returned her hands to Alex's tousled hair and pushed her hips forward, trying to find more friction.

It was the soft sound she made as the tip of her cock touched the back of Alex's throat that did it. Alex whimpered, and her eyes widened, but she didn't pull away. Instead, she sank a few centimeters forward.

Something inside of Olivia snapped. Alex was drawing her in, accepting all of her, and the thought drove her wild. She came hard, clit twitching, inner muscles squeezing rhythmically around the shorter end of the toy. Wetness flooded between her legs, sliding through her soaked underwear and dripping down her thighs, but she imagined it elsewhere—spilling into Alex's mouth, running down her throat.

"Fuck, swallow me," she grunted, pulling harder at Alex's hair as she reached the height of her peak. The fantasy was vivid, intense, and it carried her all the way through her orgasm and back down again.

By the time Olivia finished, she was trembling, and her lungs burned because she had forgotten to breathe. She took a few shaking gulps of air, loosening her grip on Alex's head and allowing her lover to pull back.

_ Alex... Oh God, is she okay? _

Olivia peered down, forehead creased with worry, but Alex didn't seem at all upset by her words, or by the rough treatment. The pupils of her eyes were blown, wide and dark, and her puffy, swollen lower lip trembled beneath a dazed smile Olivia had never seen her wear before.

"Liv." Alex wiped a bit of drool and lipstick from her chin, and Olivia realized she had never seen her lover so happily disheveled. "I have no idea what's gotten into you, but... I love it."

Olivia grinned broadly—and then tried to turn her expression into a smirk so she wouldn't break the momentum she had going. "You're about to love me even more. Get up and bend over your desk. I want your skirt up and your ass in the air."

Alex complied instantly, and Olivia felt a hard tug straight between her legs. She watched with what she hoped was an expression of hungry approval instead of slack-jawed awe as Alex rose gracefully to her feet and draped herself over the desk. She drew her skirt up over her hips, then hooked her fingers in the waistband of her underwear and pulled them down to mid-thigh.

It took Olivia several moments to shake herself free of the trance Alex had put her in. She ran her tongue over her dry lips, trying to remember the phrases she had practiced.  _ I had something for this, I  _ know _ I did, I just can't remember— _

The fact that she could remember how to walk was a miracle in itself. And walk she did, as if drawn by an invisible force. Alex's legs were slightly spread, and she was so pink and wet and open, and Olivia wanted nothing more than to bury herself in that tight heat and watch it part for the shaft of her cock.

Alex glanced over her shoulder, giving Olivia another peek at her dizzying blue eyes. "Liv..."

Olivia ran her hands along the smooth, pale curve of Alex's ass. Suddenly, the words she had practiced came rushing back to her. "This tight little ass would look so much prettier with my handprints all over it," she growled, hoping the words would come out more confident than they sounded in her head.

It seemed to work, because Alex whimpered and raised her rear even higher in offering.

Olivia took the invitation. She brought her hand down across Alex's right cheek with a loud smack.

The noise was stronger than the blow itself, but it was enough to make Alex gasp before melting into a shiver. Olivia could tell she enjoyed it—all she had to do was watch the wetness growing between Alex's legs. She touched the trails leaking down her lover's thighs with the tips of her fingers, trying not to let a gasp of her own free.

Nothing turned her on more than turning Alex on.

"You like this, don't you?" she muttered, letting her fingers slide up to tease Alex's heat. She rolled them over the stiff bud of Alex's clit, which was swollen and easy to find. "You like it when I hit you..."

Olivia pulled her hand away and slapped the other side of Alex's ass, only this time, she didn't draw back when Alex gave a predictable jerk. She kept her palm in place, digging her fingers in, watching the indents they left in Alex's soft flesh.

Alex slumped forward against her desk, resting her cheek carelessly on a stack of papers. "Yes, Liv. Yes, I like it... ah!"

Olivia cracked her hand across Alex's backside a third time, allowing herself a grin. She was actually doing this. Alex was shivering, dripping everywhere,  _ responding, _ and it was all because of her. Pride swelled in her chest, and more of her nervousness faded away.

"But I know something you love even more..." She seized both of Alex's hips and jerked them backwards, positioning her lover exactly where she wanted. Then, she rested the tip of the strap-on at Alex's opening. "You like being fucked.  _ Hard. _ " On the last word, she drove forward, trusting that Alex was wet enough to take her.

She was right. Alex shuddered, releasing a soft whine, but her muscles yielded. Olivia was able to push inside with just a few short thrusts. Once her pelvis met Alex's rear, she looked down admiringly at where their bodies were joined. Alex was splayed across the desk, clothes disheveled, polished nails clawing desperately at the far edge. The sight was even more beautiful than Olivia had imagined it would be, and for a moment, she forgot she was supposed to be thrusting.

Alex swiftly reminded her. "Liv, please," she muttered, rolling her hips back even though there wasn't any more of the shaft to take. "Fuck me..."

"Is that what you want?" Olivia asked. She tested her range of movement, withdrawing a few inches before driving back in. Alex's muscles grasped at her, trying to keep her inside, but the slippery heat spilling between them made every motion smooth and slick. "Do you want my cock filling you up?"

Alex made a noise that sounded something like, "Yes!" but was really more of a yelp. She shifted restlessly on top of the desk, and Olivia had to place a hand at the small of her back to keep her still.

_ This is actually working,  _ she thought in amazement.  _ I'm making her lose control. I'm driving her crazy...  _ It was an intoxicating feeling—and she suddenly understood why Alex liked whispering filthy things in her ear so much.  _ Is this how she feels when she turns me into a mess? Because I think I get it. _

A string of needy sighs drew Olivia back out of her head. She grinned, thrusting her cock in and out of Alex with growing confidence. With her newfound courage came fresh creativity. "Why are you being so loud, huh?" she asked, punctuating the question with another light slap to Alex's backside. "Do you want everyone else in the courthouse to know I'm fucking the  _ professional _ ADA Cabot over her desk?"

That question, along with the loud smack, had Alex shivering. "Y—yes," she cried, and Olivia laughed in astonishment, almost breaking character. It was the first and only time she could ever recall hearing Alex stammer. She sped up her pace, withdrawing as far as she could before fucking into Alex hard and deep. The sound of their hips slapping together filled the room, but they were still muffled compared to the muffled wails Alex was releasing.

_ Wait, muffled? _

Olivia tore her eyes away from where her shaft was pumping in and out of Alex's fluttering entrance and looked up to see that her lover was actually biting down on her fist.

"Just one more question," Olivia said, struggling to keep her rhythm. Seeing Alex's face screwed up in pleasure and her fingers stuffed in her own mouth had affected her more than she'd thought it would. "Are you ready to come all over my cock, baby?"

Alex didn't answer with words. Apparently, she was beyond those. Instead, she stiffened, squealing into her own hand and trembling from head to toe. Her inner walls pulsed, squeezing hard enough for Olivia to feel the vibrations as they rushed straight down the shaft to her clit. The short little jerking motions had her hips stuttering. She plunged into Alex one last time, letting out a grunt of her own as she slammed straight into a second peak.

The orgasm took her completely by surprise, and it lasted longer than she expected. With Alex shaking and thrashing beneath her, coating the length of her cock and the front of her pants with even more sticky heat, Olivia couldn't help it. Alex's pleasure was her pleasure. She leaned down, pressing hot kisses to the nape of Alex's damp neck as she rode through the waves of her release.

Olivia crashed back down almost as swiftly as she had risen. After a series of swift and hard contractions, she collapsed onto Alex's back, breathing heavily into the crook of her lover's shoulder. "Did I... do okay?" she panted, but she grinned all the while, already knowing the answer.

It was a good thing, because Alex took a while to respond. Her peak tapered off more slowly, and her aftershocks lasted a long time. Olivia didn't mind. She savored the moment, running her hands up and down Alex's bare, twitching legs.

"Okay," Alex said at last, turning to look over her shoulder, "is a  _ serious _ understatement, Detective Benson." She beamed, and Olivia's heart flipped inside her chest. "The word I would use to describe your performance is extraordinary."

"Well, it did leave you speechless," Olivia said, unable to hide her smugness.

"Something that doesn't happen every day," Alex admitted. She sighed, resting her cheek on the desk and closing her eyes. "But where did you get the idea?"

Olivia chuckled softly. "From you, mostly. You're always so good at talking dirty, and I... wanted to return the favor."

"Oh, you did," Alex sighed. "And then some. But..." She opened her eyes, and Olivia forgot how to breathe. Even after years of dating, the blue of Alex's irises still threatened to drown her every time. "If you want to make up for any more lost time..."

Olivia grinned. She withdrew, giving the pert swell of Alex's ass an encouraging pat. "Meet me on your couch. That desk isn't the only piece of furniture in your office I've dreamed about fucking you on."


End file.
